Chaos Powered Souls
by Tanja the Bat
Summary: Tanja is meditating by the lake at night and Shadow soon shows up. What does he want? Oneshot. ShadowOC. Don't like it, don't read.


I sat by the lake's edge as a bright full moon lit up the black sky, reflecting on the crystal water. I come out here a lot during the night. Nighttime has always been my specialty. Perhaps that's because I'm a bat, a creature of the night.

I felt a gentle breeze pass over me from the water. I paid no mind to it as I sat in the grass, quietly meditating. I like to meditate. It soothes both my muscles and my mind, which lately had been filled to the brim with almost anything imaginable. That always happens when it comes to someone like me. I may look like a normal teenage girl, but I'm not normal. I'm different from other girls. I have Chaos powers. I was born with them. I have abilities that others can only dream of. One flaw is that I must keep my powers under control, another reason I meditate. If I don't, my powers go nuts and I usually cause explosions. It's kind of complicated. Don't ask.

"Mobia Amberon Chaos," I chanted over and over. Those are the special words I use to enhance my powers. I could feel every part of my skin glowing a dim glow, a very light purple. It was a soothing penetration.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My concentration broke for a second and my heart leaped into my throat as I heard the sounds of quiet footsteps. They were coming from my right. Coming towards me. I opened one of my eyes, turning my head a little to see what it was.

Approaching me was a black hedgehog. Shadow.

I felt a ferocious fury rise in my stomach. I always get this feeling whenever I see this hedgehog. I've hated him for shattering my best friend's reputation. I've hated him for hurting Sonic. He knew it too. So why was he here? Most likely he wanted to try and terminate me. Still, I needed to find out.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked almost menacingly.

Shadow just looked at me. More like he was looking into my soul. His red eyes can do that. I wasn't looking at him, but I didn't have to. I could feel his eyes. It always makes me feel ill.

"I knew you'd be here," he finally replied.

What would _he_ know about where I go? I never tell him anything. "Did you follow me?" I demanded softly.

"Yes," Shadow answered. I noticed that he didn't hesitate. Most people would. Something was up.

"What do you want?" I asked, still not looking at him.

Shadow was silent. For a moment I didn't know if he was going to answer in words, or in punches. I prepared myself as I heard him take a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

For a moment I was taken aback. What did he want to talk to me for? It had to be something to do with Sonic. It had to be. What else would Shadow want other than more ways to get at Sonic?

"I'm not telling you anything about Sonic," I said as the words stupidly slipped from my mouth.

"I didn't want to talk about Sonic," said Shadow, sounding a little insulted.

I finally psyched myself up enough to look up at him. I floated from the ground onto my feet, refusing to be intimidated by his menacing features. I didn't say anything. For what seemed like hours we just stared at each other, all the while I'm getting a weird feeling. Every time I look into Shadow's eyes, they're as hard as steel. But right now, they looked different. They looked…friendly. Was that even possible?

"What do you want from me?" I asked, less angry and more suspicious.

Shadow smiled. "Just a few minutes of your time," he said.

What was going on here? I've never seen Shadow smile a smile that wasn't nasty. And all he wanted was a few minutes of my_ time?_ What was he getting at?

"It's getting late," I answered awkwardly as I started backing up away from Shadow. "I think I better go home."

I turned and was ready to fly away as fast as I could. But I felt Shadow's very strong hand get a gentle, but firm grip on my arm. That was another thing that shocked me. Shadow's hands were always so cold. Yet now, they felt rather warm, almost tender.

"Tanja, please," Shadow said softly. "Don't leave."

There's no way I could have. Shadow now had both his hands on my arms. He made me turn around to face him.

"Let go," was all I said.

"I need to talk to you," Shadow replied.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, squirming to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Why are you making this hard?" Shadow demanded. I could hear the frustration in his voice. "It's already hard enough."

"What do you want from me!" I yelled out, asking the same question I had a few minutes ago.

Shadow's eyes were beginning to blaze, their friendliness melting away. His grip on my arms tightened, jerking me hard. "Darn it, Tanja!" he snarled. "I'm trying to tell you that I've been feeling something lately! Something I can't figure out! That something has to do with you!"

I was startled by his outburst, but I was more concerned with my arms. Shadow's grip was strong. It felt as though his hands were burning my skin. It hurt. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands curled into fists, glowing brightly. I aimed them at Shadow. Beams of energy shot from my hands, sending Shadow flying backwards. He crashed to the ground.

Now was my chance. I jumped into the air and started flying in the opposite direction. I had to get away from here. Problem was, Shadow didn't give up.

The next thing I knew was I stopped in mid-air as he stood in front of me. He had used Chaos Control to warp. Great. I forgot he could do that.

I turned around and flew away. He warped again, stopping me. I tried another direction, he did it again. Same thing with every other direction I tried. This was getting ridiculous.

"Stop it!" I demanded. Man, I sounded stupid. "Just leave me alone!"

Shadow glared at me. He raised his hand, a Chaos Spear shooting from it, aiming for me. It grazed my arm, as though it wasn't really intending to hit me. I screamed, falling onto the ground. I clutched my arm, gritting my teeth in pain as my arm burned. Great. Just great. Was this how it was going to end? If I was ever going to die I expected it to be from some great battle, not this. How pathetic.

Shadow walked over to me. I ducked my head and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow. He didn't do anything. Instead, he knelt down in front of me, sitting on his knees.

"Sorry," he said. "That was the only way I could get you to stop and listen."

I didn't answer. Shadow reached forward, touching my hand that was clutching my arm. "Use your powers," he said. "I'll help you."

I looked down at my arm, my hand starting to glow. Shadow's hand did the same. A soothing feeling surrounded to burn. The pain soon melted away. It had healed.

Shadow pulled back. "Better?" he asked.

I looked at the mark that was disappearing on my arm. It did feel better, but my nerves didn't. I felt so ticked off. And yet, I also felt…sad.

"…Why do you always do this?" I asked quietly, keeping my head down.

Shadow was silent. I continued. "We both have unique gifts. I use mine to help those around me. Why do you use yours to…hurt others?"

I kept my eyes shut, waiting to see what would happen next. I heard Shadow sigh. It sounded like a painful sigh.

"I don't know," he said. "I really don't know. But that's another reason why I wanted to talk to you. I've seen what you do with your powers. It's made me stop and think about what I could do differently. I was wondering if…maybe you could help me."

The more he talked, the more bewildered I got. What was happening here?

I suddenly felt his hand caressing the side of my face. "And about what I said before, it's true. I have been feeling something lately," I heard him whisper. "The truth is…I think that…you're beautiful."

I looked at him, my face filled with shock. "You think I'm…what?" I said, my throat dry.

Shadow smiled again. "I've never really noticed that you're not only lovely on the inside, but the outside too."

I couldn't believe this. He was one of my enemies, yet he was telling me _this?_ He shoots at me with a Chaos Spear, and then says that I'm…beautiful? This had to be a joke.

But…he sounded completely sincere.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I looked away. I couldn't let him see.

"You're crying," Shadow said.

Geez, you can never hide _anything_ from this guy.

Shadow's hand went under my chin, gently turning my face back to his. "Tanja, look at me," he said.

I did, my vision blurred by my tears.

"I may be asking too much," Shadow started slowly, "but…would you let me kiss you?"

He placed his hands on both sides of my face before I could even answer. He slowly brought his face toward mine. Everything inside my body drained as I felt his lips enclose my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck, almost as if I was hugging him. He put his hand on my back, pulling me closer as I fell deeper into his embrace. His other hand gently held the back of my head. He kissed me a little harder. I could feel myself glowing purple. I could tell that he was glowing a dark yellow. Our glows were merging, as though they were becoming one. As though _we_ were becoming one. It made me wonder. Was he enjoying this as much as I was?

I pulled back for a moment, gasping out slightly. I looked back at Shadow. He was smiling again. We were still glowing.

I pulled back in. This time I just hugged him. I could feel the tears spilling from my eyes. I felt him embracing me tighter, rubbing his hand tenderly behind my large bat ears. I didn't know what to think. All of my emotions poured out from my heart. Shadow must have known it. He held onto me as we sat by the water's edge. I leaned against him, still not sure what the heck I was crying about. He put his arm around me, holding me close. His embrace felt so warm. I suddenly felt sleepy. I felt Shadow's hand run through my thick hair. He gently kissed my head as I fell deeper and deeper into slumber…

My eyes opened with a start as I suddenly felt very cold. I felt something squishy and soft beneath me. I looked down.

I was laying on my bed in my tree house.

I fell back against my pillow, a bead of cold sweat going down my face. Had it all been a dream?

I turned my head to the small table beside my bed. I froze when I saw that there was a small jar on the table with a blooming jungle lily inside it. There was a note attached. I reached out and grabbed it and saw there was some writing on it.

"To my Chaos angel,

Thank you.

Love, Shadow."

I gasped heavenly. It had truly happened. I must have fallen asleep, and Shadow brought me home. He was truly…caring.

"Thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog," I whispered. "Thank you…"


End file.
